


Swan Love

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2018, M/M, Weddings, also running away from said weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Swans mate once, for life, and Seijuurou, right now, reminds him of a swan.





	Swan Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have to say, this is the most satisfied I've been with my work for this week! I worked with the flight prompt, and use both meanings of flying and running away. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Weddings were supposed to be happy events. Brides and grooms smiling, proud parents crying in tears of happiness, friends tease each other before and after the ceremony.

 

So why is this different?

 

The groom has mustered an expressionless state, but those who knew him, his close friends, knew, or felt, the sorrow behind that mask. The bride had a smug grin plastered on her face. The groom's friends looked like they wanted to stop this farce of a wedding.

 

He wanted to stop that wedding from happening. Everyone did. But they couldn't.

 

 

_The scene shifts in his eyes._

_Seijuurou is still in front of him, on the right side of the priest. It's an entirely different wedding, but Seijuurou is still the one getting married. But this time, it feels like they're outside a chapel suspended in the sky._

 

_He's wearing a long veil that covers his whole being; it's taken by the wind and he can now see the wedding dress he's wearing. It cuts at knee's height, but continues on to form a long tail. A bouquet is fixed on his lower back, made of red and yellow roses. White, decorative feathers, remind him of a swan, ready to spread wings and reach the sky._

 

_He's beautiful._

 

 

Yes, Akashi Seijuurou is a beautiful human being indeed, regardless of what he's wearing, or who's he's surrounded with. He's like the sun, beautiful, warm and precious; but sometimes painful to look at.

 

 

_Seijuurou stands at the edge on the far left of the chapel, facing his would-be husband; then he turns his gaze to him. One more step backwards, and he'll fall._

 

_Tetsuya runs to him. All their friends do._

“ _Come back! You'll fall and die!”_

_Seijuurou smiles instead and gods, it's a beautiful smile._

 

“ _Don' worry. I can fly.”_

 

_And lets himself fall._

 

_Instead, he lands over the Sky Guardian, who has answered his call._

 

 

A hand reaches out to him and drags him away, waking him up from his daydreaming.

 

It's Akashi.

 

“Would you like to run away with me?”

He smiles, and that's more than enough for an answer, because Akashi Seijuurou smiles back, and they run away, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's curious, the wedding scene Kuroko pictures is Yuna's wedding from Final Fantasy X


End file.
